


Girls Play Basketball Too

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Female Protagonist Snippets [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Basketball, Female Protagonist, Female Seta Souji, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: Satomi loved sports. She loved basketball the most. She played in a few teams when her and her family moved to America and found a love for the sport. She even found a way to keep playing when her and her family moved back to Japan.So, when she heard that the basketball team was accepting new players, you can only imagine how that went.





	Girls Play Basketball Too

It was normal, boring day for Satomi. Yukiko was helping out at the inn and Yosuke was busy working at Junes so none of them could go to the TV world. She didn't really mind though. She could probably scope out a few part-time jobs before going home. 

"Oh yeah, did you hear? The basketball club is accepting new members today!" Satomi immediately turned to two girls chatting loudly near her. Basketball?

"Oh yeah! I wonder is anyone's gonna sign up though..."

Satomi brightened up in seconds. She _loves_ basketball. When she was in elementary school, her parents and her moved to America for a few years and Satomi played for a small team in her school. She just joined because she needed something to do besides go to school and come home to an empty house. But she had grown to love the sport. Its competitiveness, its sportsmanship, its playing and she especially enjoyed schooling the other team. Sadly, she was pulled from the team after her parents were promoted and moved back to Japan for their job. She found basketball teams there and has played, but they all disbanded for unknown reasons. She hasn't played any teams for a while, but she did practice whenever she could.

Smiling to herself, Satomi stood and grabbed her bag and skipped out of the room to find where the basketball team was. Most likely the gymnasium. Skipping down the halls, the sliverette made sure she checked all of her turns before she got lost in the school. She was still pretty new. But, she was able to find the club with ease. In fact, there was a soccer club too. If she hadn't lived basketball so much, she would've tried out soccer.

She made it to the gym and found the team shooting hoops and playing one on one. Satomi beamed like the sun and watched the team for a bit until a boy with navy blue hair caught her. He brightened a bit and threw the ball to another player before he jogged over to a dreamy-eyed Satomi.

"Hey! You're the transfer right?" Satomi nodded, "Seta Satomi,"

The boy smiled, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Ichijo Kou, second year. You interested in joining basketball?"

Satomi immediately nodded, physically feeling her eyes sparkle and her chest swell with joy. The boy chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Sweet! You'll just have to check with the coach. Hope you don't mind though, you'll be the only girl,"

Satomi shook her head, "No, I don't mind!"

Ichijo smiled, "Nice! Okay, check with coach and you're all set!" He winked, "You'll fit right in!"

* * *

"This is our new member! I'm sure you all know her, this is Seta Satomi. She's from the city so I'm sure she's just waiting to show off her skills!"

Satomi beamed, unable to contain her excitement. She wasn't one to boast about anything, but, if it came to basketball, she would have a free pass.

"B-but she's a girl!" 

Her smile dimmed instantly. Satomi furrowed her eyebrows, but relaxed and just simply continued to smile. She's dealt with these comments before. Especially when she played in middle school and she has learned to brush them all off and continue playing. The coach and Ichijo barked protests, making Satomi brighten a bit. 

"Besides! We need more players," Ichijo defended. "I'm sure she's a better player than you, Kuroko!"

The boy who made the comment blushed and muttered out what seemed like a whatever before crossing his arms and pouting. The coach cleared his throat, "Now then, Seta, I'm going to have you sit and just watch for today. I'm gonna go check on the soccer club,"

Satomi slouched, a bit disappointed but didn't express any complaints. It was only for today. The coach later left and the team was shooting hoops and some ran laps. Satomi sat on a nearby chair and watched rather bored. If she was allowed to complain, she would. She was passionate about basketball and wanted to play it everyday. So sitting down and watching others was kind of a let down. Unless it was a proper basketball game with a completely different and older team.

Good thing she's starting tommorow.

It was the end of practice and everyone except Ichijo and Satomi had left. Satomi was rather confused. They hadn't practiced for very long, but they ran out that door without even taking off their uniforms. But, nonetheless, she enjoyed it. Despite not physically taking part. Satomi had decided to help Ichijo put away the basketballs and clean up empty chip bags left from the team.

"Hey!" Satomi turned around from the trashcan she dumped the chips in and saw Ichijo walking over to her, "Sorry you had to sit and watch. And for Kuroko's comment..."

Satomi smiled and shook her head, "It's fine. It's normal. At least I'm allowed on the team, right?" 

Ichijo chuckled, "Yeah, you're right about that one!"

"Kou, aren't you done yet?" Satomi looked over and saw a boy in a track suit walking over. He had a bandaid on his nose and he had light brown hair that was messily sitting on his head. He was quick to notice Satomi, "Oh, this the new girl?"

Satomi and Ichijo nodded in sync. "Yeah, can you believe it!? She's the transfer student!" Satomi huffed out a chuckle at Ichijo's excitement. 

The boy in the track suit hummed positively, "That's cool," he turned to Satomi and smiled, "Nagase Daisuke,"

Satomi nodded with a small, polite smile on her face, "Seta Satomi," 

Nagase smiled, the bandaid stretching, "Nice to meet you. I'm on the soccer team, second year. Kou and I go way back,"

Ichijo chuckled, "Yeah, too far back. I'm sick of seeing your face!" Nagase chuckled and looked around, "Did everyone take off early like usual?"

Satomi raised her eyebrow up. _So they leave early on a regular basis..._ Ichijo sighed, "Yeah. I suggested we work on rebounding, but they were like, ‘that's too tiring!’ So, all we did was take a few shots..."Satomi sighed. If anyone in America complained, they all had to do laps or the coach would give a whole speech about how if they couldn't handle it then leave. It was a bit annoying after a while, but Satomi learned appreciate it. She liked the exercise.

Ichijo suddenly gave a small laugh, "I shouldn't scare Satomi-chan with all my bitchin' on her first day," Satomi waved him off with a smile, "It's fine. I understand, it is very stressful when others don't participate,"

The boy chuckled, "Yeah. We got a lot of members who don't show up to practice, but basketball's fun," Satomi nodded immediately. She loved this sport more than _anything_. Even cats.

"You've played before, right?" Ichijo asked. Satomi nodded again and faster, "Yes! I played a lot in elementary up until middle school. I couldn't play for a few years, but I practiced a lot!"

Ichijo brightened, "Sweet! Nice to see such determination for once!" Satomi smiled as Ichijo patted her shoulder.

Today was a good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you're wondering where the fuck I've been for the past few months. Or years if you came from other works. Well, to cut it short, I've just been taking a break from writing since I just couldn't find any inspiration or motivation to write. Like with Akira's Secrets, I knew exactly what I wanted to write but I just couldn't because of my lack of motivation. I wanted to write believe me, but i just couldn't.  
> And school is being an absolute bitch, I'm struggling with my family's expectations for me and I have just been under pressure so that didn't help my motivation either. But, I've been trying to get back into writing because I have been better after the break and plus I get over a week off of school because of spring break, and my sister (bff) is coming to see me and my fam so that got me all excited and shit, so I have more motivation than before so I have been trying to write for about a week by just rewatching persona, lumine, twdg, and just a lot of the fandoms I'm in to kinda idk help.   
> It has and that's why i made this. This is a part of a series that I will use to both entertain you all and to kinda get me back into writing if I'm in a jam or if I just need to write something new and angsty or fluffy or whatever. Writing really helps so this benefits me a lot. The series, as you can tell, if about the persona protags (maybe from other fandoms besides persona) as females and its just random snippets and short stories. But I am working on a project with fem!akiren and yes I did just say akiren.   
> But, I promise I am trying to work on my other works and get updates in.  
> Idk how long it would take so I am asking for more patience and understanding from you all.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I wish you all a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
